


Not how I planed it.

by The_rainbow_pineapple



Series: Space Adventures with matt and shiro. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Space wedding?, random alien characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rainbow_pineapple/pseuds/The_rainbow_pineapple
Summary: The day Shiro and Matt had an alien wedding in an alien ship





	Not how I planed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Update I've gone back and have fixed all the misspelling ( hopefully) now it should be better to read.

Shiro was going to propose to matt on Kerberos. He had asked Sam and Colleen and of course, they said yes. When Matt and Sam were asleep and Shiro had the ship on autopilot he would look at the ring to make sure it was still ok. It was made from the rocks of Saturn and Uranus because they were Matt's favorite planets. So Shiro personally went and picked the rocks himself.

Setting in an alien ship wasn't how Shiro planned to marry Matt. He wasn't even aware what he was doing, the only thing on Shiro's mind was to keep Matt safe. Which meant giving half of his food and water to matt because matt was smaller and weaker, plus it wasn't the first time Shiro's skipped a few meals.

Matt would always try and tell Shiro that he was ok but never told him no. They didn't know how long it's been since they got capture but he and Matt knew it's been a while. No one talked, no one made any sound so it was a surprise when one day he kissed Matt and all the other prisoners started to go crazy. He and Matt looked at each other than at the cell across from them.

"Um I'm sorry but why are you guys cheering?" Shiro asked the one alien he could understand. "Because it's been a very long time since we've seen such a happy thing, we hope the best for you and your mate" 

Shiro blinked and blushed. "I'm sorry what?" the alien gave Shiro a confused look. "You two have been very close and you have been very very patient over him and to see you two finale complete the ceremony to become full mates is a wonderful thing, especially at a time like this"

Shiro nodded his head as he made his way back to matt. "So what was that all about? Matt asked with a laugh.

"Um, well I'm pretty sure we just got married Shiro told him. "Married?" 

Shiro nodded. "Um yeah they've been watching us and by us kissing we became official 'mates' Shiro said. Matt laughed. "Well then I guess we're married then" he said leaning on Shiro. 

No. No this wasn't right if they are going to be married Shiro is going to make sure it's done the right way. "Matt stand up" he told Matt. Matt looked at him but didn't say anything as he stood. 

Shiro got on one knee in front of him. "Matt holt this wasn't how I thought I would be doing this but it's going to have to do tell we get back to earth, so Matthew holt well you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Shiro asked him. Matt nodded and fell to the ground hugging shiro.

"Your such a dork" Matt told him tears rolling down his face. Shiro smiled. "But I'm your dork"

"I promise you that one day we will have a real wedding" Shiro promised him as he held matt closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing as much as I like but I'm hoping to change that.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
